From Past, to Dear Future
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "'Akan pulang beberapa tahun lagi', kau bilang?" desis Ea pelan—penuh kekesalan, kemurkaan, serta kesedihan yang mendalam. "Ternyata selain pemalas yang bodoh, kau juga pembohong ulung, eh?"-oneshot untuk #WeeklyPrompt1


_Karena kudengar 'kapsul waktu' bisa bertahan tak peduli berapa lama ia dikubur, maka—dengan bodohnya—kuturuti keinginan orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai sahabat dekatku dan diakui dengan sah oleh rekan-rekanku yang lain._

_Semoga saja siapapun yang menemukan kotak ini, baik diriku sendiri atau orang asing, tidak tercengang melihat isinya yang berupa foto-foto abstrak jepretan temanku_.

**Oo—O—oO**

**From Past, to Dear Future**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Oneshot AU. Hints shonen ai dan typo ngajak main petak umpet.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost punyanya Yukino Ichihara dan Yuki Amemiya.

**A/N:** Dibuat untuk _**#WeeklyPrompt1**_ di grup FB. Moga-moga gak terlalu absurd... **(/.\)**

**Oo—O—oO**

Mata hijau bundarnya menatap kumpulan foto yang ada di dalam kotak hasil temuannya dengan sinar terkejut samar. Di dalam kotak putih polos itu, si bocah berambut coklat menemukan foto orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal—entah bagaimana caranya kotak itu bisa terpendam di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia juga tidak tahu.

Ia mengambil selembar foto secara acak; foto pertama yang ia dapat memperlihatkan sosok remaja berambut coklat dengan poni kanan yang panjang hingga menutupi matanya tengah berfoto bersama remaja lelaki lain berambut pirang keemasan dengan sisi poni yang panjang di sebelah kanan. Wajah si rambut coklat datar, berbeda 180 derajat dengan si rambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum_coret_nyengir lebar ke arah kamera. Ketika tangan kecil si bocah membalik lembar penuh kenangan itu, ia menemukan tulisan tangan yang lebih acak-acakan dari yang ada di atas tutup kotak. Ditulis dengan tinta jingga yang nyaris pudar:

_Aku dan Ea, saat festival kembang api musim panas tahun 20xx_

_Semoga tahun depan kami bisa berfoto bersama lagi~_

**(^v^)/**

**/**_Ea?_**/** Si bocah lelaki bermata bundar berkedip pelan. **/**_Siapa itu?_**/**

Dengan tanda tanya yang masih menari-nari di benaknya tentang identitas dua sosok yang ada di foto ini, ia mengambil lembaran lainnya. Masih dengan dua sosok yang sama, hanya saja si rambut coklat tampak kesal dan berusaha menyingkirkan potongan kue di rambutnya. Mata _amethyst_-nya melempar tatapan tajam ke arah sosok remaja rambut pirang yang wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan kamera; wajah si empunya mata hijau cerah itu juga belepotan krim kue, tetapi tidak separah kondisi si rambut coklat. Sama seperti di foto sebelumnya, si rambut pirang dengan poni asimetris itu melempar cengiran lebar ke arah kamera. Dan saat Warheit Tiashe Raggs membalik lembaran itu, ada tulisan lain lagi di belakangnya—kali ini ditulis dengan tinta ungu yang tebal tetapi belepotan:

_Aku dan si Bodoh Landkarte, 3 Mei 20xx. _

_Dia menjatuhkan kue tart tepat di atas kepalaku saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas, dan jangan ditanya kenapa dia juga dapat getahnya—aku benci hal yang tidak adil._

**(=_=)~**

Si bocah berumur 5 tahun memiringkan kepala heran. **/**_Ea dan Landkarte... Apa mereka dua orang yang ada di foto ini?_**/**

Masih seperti sebelumnya, ia mengambil lembaran lain lagi dengan tanda tanya yang semakin bertambah di pikirannya. Nah, barulah di lembaran ketiga ini, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang lumayan familiar di matanya. Dengan segera, ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa kotak berisi foto itu untuk ditunjukkan pada sang Paman termuda—sosok ketiga yang ada di dalam foto bersama 'Ea' dan 'Landkarte'.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencari-cari sang Paman, akhirnya Tiashe menemukannya juga—di teras depan rumah, sedang duduk di kursi malas ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul uapnya. Koran yang tadinya menjadi fokus perhatian teralihkan dengan segera begitu mata _violet_ si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara menyadari kehadiran keponakan tunggalnya. "Ada apa, Tiashe?"

Sambil mengatur napasnya, Tiashe berjalan pelan mendekati Krowell Raggs yang tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Begitu dekat dan diperbolehkan untuk duduk di pangkuan Pamannya, barulah Krowell sadar apa yang dibawa Tiashe sekarang; sesuatu yang dikubur olehnya dan kedua temannya saat kelulusan SMA beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Tiashe nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Pamannya yang paling stoik ini tersenyum tipis; suatu hal yang bisa dianggap sebagai keajaiban dunia entah keberapa selama lima tahun lamanya ia hidup di Bumi.

"Ah, kau menemukan ini di belakang sana, eh, Tiashe?"

Anggukan kecil. "Apa Paman tahu siapa mereka? Teman-teman Paman bukan?"

"Hmm... Begitulah..."

Tiashe _sweatdropped_. Jawaban dari Krowell itu maksimal sepanjang 10 kata. Kalau lebih dari itu, berarti kemungkinannya cuma dua: Tiashe sedang bermimpi atau itu urusan yang benar-benar serius. Seperti saat Krowell dan Kreuz—paman Tiashe, Kakak Krowell dan Adik dari Krom—bertengkar hanya karena meributkan '_apakah pantas bagi orang yang sudah berumur 30-an seperti Kreuz memasukkan kata 'mengunyu' di kamusnya?_'.

"...dan ngomong-omong, Tiashe."

"Ya?"

"Yang rambut coklat ini sepupunya Millea_-san_, lho."

"EEH?!"

**#**

Nun jauh dari tempat Krowell dan Tiashe berada, sosok lelaki berambut coklat tua dengan poni kanan yang panjang tengah membuka album foto seorang diri di loteng rumahnya.

Foto dirinya dan Landkarte yang sedang memakai _nekomimi_ atas paksaan Profe, foto Landkarte yang berpose (sok) imut dan diambil dari sudut atas wajahnya, foto mereka ketika kelulusan SMA...

Aih. Itu baru tiga dari sekian banyak foto yang ia simpan di album ini.

Karu Barsburg, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Ea' oleh teman-temannya, menghela napas panjang. Sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya seperti yang biasa Zehel lakukan ketika frustasi (sungguh, kebiasaan buruk itu cepat menyebar. Untung saja ia tidak ikut merokok seperti si Om-Om wajah girang itu...), ia membuka halaman selanjutnya—

-dan langsung disambut dengan foto si bodoh Landkarte yang tengah menyodorkan buket bunga ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum geli.

Di bagian bawah foto itu, ada tulisan khas seorang Landkarte Reuen berwarna jingga:

_Aku akan pulang beberapa tahun lagi,_

_jadi kau tidak perlu mengunci diri di dalam kamar seolah akan kembali sendiri seperti dulu, Ea._

_~Landkarte, 3 Mei 201x_

_Le sigh_.

Betapa manisnya kebohongan yang ditulis oleh si bodoh itu di sini.

"'Akan pulang beberapa tahun lagi', kau bilang?" desis Ea pelan—penuh kekesalan, kemurkaan, serta kesedihan yang mendalam. "Ternyata selain pemalas yang bodoh, kau juga pembohong ulung, eh?"

Tangannya gemetaran. Ia ingin mengeluarkan foto itu dari tempatnya, menyobeknya hingga jadi serpihan kecil, lalu membuangnya keluar jendela agar terbawa angin hingga sampai di tempat yang jauh darinya. Ingin rasanya ia berbuat demikian agar semua emosinya terluapkan. Ia sempat mencobanya beberapa tahun lalu, namun hasilnya sama saja seperti sekarang; gagal. Selain karena dihalangi Profe, napasnya yang tidak teratur hingga membuat tangannya gemetaran adalah alasan palsu yang sering ia utarakan pada mereka yang bertanya mengapa tidak ia buang saja album penuh kenangan 'pahit' itu.

Lain di mulut, lain di hati.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah kenangan pahit, meski hasilnya membuat keluarganya mencemooh betapa bodohnya ia memilih berteman dengan orang yang sederhana seperti teman-temannya di sekolah dulu.

'_Manis_' adalah kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana beberapa belas tahun lalu, di saat si bodoh namun selalu ceria Landkarte masih tertawa di sampingnya hingga membuatnya tersenyum juga. '_Menyenangkan_' adalah hal yang selalu terbersit di hatinya tiap kali membuka album penuh foto bersama sosok yang kini menghilang, dan '_miris_' adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis dalam diam begitu ingat bahwa orang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum untuk pertama kali tidak lagi bisa berada di sampingnya. Kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa Landkarte membuat Ea tidak lagi mampu mendengar tawa khasnya; membuat Ea tidak lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya.

...tetapi ngomong-omong, rasanya ada beberapa foto yang hilang dari sini...

Di saat-saat seperti sekarang, ponselnya bergetar tiba-tiba. Ada panggilan masuk, dan ketika Ea melihat layarnya, barulah ia sadar sudah berapa lama si rambut ubanan (bukan uban juga sebenarnya, sih) Krowell Raggs tidak berbicara dengannya.

Ada suara 'klik' dan terdengar nada bicara yang sebelas-duabelas dengan miliknya. **/**"Apa kabar, Ea?"**/**

Helaan napas panjang—lagi. "Tidak perlu basa-basi denganku. Katakan saja langsung apa maumu."

**/**"Ada keponakanku—dan juga keponakan**mu**—di sini. Aku sedang berusaha menjadi paman yang baik untuknya."**/**

Mata _amethyst_ Ea berkedip cepat. **/**_Rekor. Tumben dia bicara lebih dari sepuluh kata,_**/** batin sepupu jauh Millea Raggs _neé _Klein itu heran.

**/**"Dan ngomong-omong, Tiashe menemukan kapsul waktu yang kita pendam saat lulus SMA."**/**

...baru saja dia mengobrak-abrik album penuh kenangannya dan menyadari ada beberapa foto yang hilang. Sekarang, ia langsung mendapat jawaban dimana keberadaan 'harta karun'nya yang lama ia pendam itu... Apakah Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya hari ini? "Kebetulan sekali aku sedang mencari foto-foto yang kukira hilang. Bisa kirimkan foto itu ke _email_-ku nanti?"

**/**"Ah. Sedang ingin bernostalgia rupanya. Tidak masalah—tapi tolong jangan nangis. Alamat aku dihantui si bodoh itu nanti malam..."**/**

"Garing, ah."

**/**"Memang kapan aku bisa bercanda?"**/**

Ea memasang tampang maklum. "Kalau turun salju di gurun Sahara, mungkin kamu bisa."

**/**"Sampai jumpa nanti malam di chatroom, Karu."**/**

Dan sambungan diputuskan begitu saja, tanda-tanda seorang Krowell Raggs sedang memasuki fase sensi. Ea, yang sudah lama tidak menemui hal seperti ini, tersenyum geli sendiri di loteng rumahnya yang sepi.

Malam ini, ia akan bernostalgia sampai pagi.

Malam ini, ia akan mengingat hari-hari yang ia lewati bersama si bodoh itu lagi.

Malam ini—

"Temui aku di khayalanku dan ajak aku bicara seperti dulu, Landkarte."

**.**

Ketika Ea turun dari loteng untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya sendiri, angin bertiup kencang tiba-tiba. Tiupannya berhasil membuat foto Landkarte yang sedang menyodorkan buket mawar putih ke arah kamera terbalik setelah dikeluarkan oleh Ea beberapa menit yang lalu. Di sana, di atas warna putih polos yang terawat dengan baik, tertulis dengan tinta jingga dan gaya menulis yang khas Landkarte sekali:

_Kalaupun aku tidak bisa kembali lagi, Ea, _

_kuharap kau tidak marah jika suatu saat aku muncul di mimpimu._

_Akan kuajak kau mengobrol lama sekali hingga kau tidak sadar jam wekermu berbunyi empat kali._

_~Landkarte_

**\(^v^ )9**

**.**

**.**

_**The end.**_


End file.
